Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei (姜維), style or byname name: Boyue (伯約), is essentially the main protagonist in the later parts of the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a military general of Shu Kingdom. Biography When Zhuge Liang was in the Northern Expedition, Jiang Wei was suspected of having a disagreement. He has no choice surrender to Shu Han and was reused by Zhuge Liang. After Zhuge Liang's death, Jiang Wei is began to emerge in Shu Han. When Fei Yi died, Jiang Wei has began to dominate the military power and continued to lead the Northern Han Dynasty army to Wei forces, and Cao Wei's generals Deng Ai, Chen Tai, and Guo Huai repeatedly, Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition Twice; small wins three times; four times apart; one by one defeat. But later on, The Minister of the Central Committee also opposed Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition, and the eunuch Huang Hao was empowered, Jiang Wei could not kill him. He had to avoid the disaster in the middle of the field. After Sima Zhao across Shu, Jiang Wei is defending the sword and guarding the Zhong Hui's army. However, Deng Ai is attacked Chengdu from Yinping and Liu Shan was surrendered. Jiang Wei hopes to revitalize the Shu Han with his own strength, he will surrender to Wei general Zhong Hui, that was intended to use Zhong Hui to rebel against Cao Wei to realize the desire to restore the Han Dynasty. But in the end, Zhong Hui will rebel and defeat, Jiang Wei alongside Zhong Hui was killed by the Wei armies. Personality Jiang Wei is a formal perfectionist who strives to always act his best. Lionizing Zhuge Liang as "Prime Minister" or "Chancellor", as well as he hopes to someday make his mentor proud. Though competent in war and strategies, he suffers from a slight inferiority complex when he experiences failure and is known for profusely apologizing to Zhuge Liang when this occurs. However, these setbacks has did not completely dwarf his spirit and he is always eager to learn from his mistakes. But he is depicted as a bud of fresh talent; depending on the scenario, he is either too green to overstep his idol's shadow or is more than capable of leading Shu after Zhuge Liang's death. Trivia *Jiang Wei is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Jiang Wei is similar to Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars series. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honest Category:War Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Successors Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Political Category:Strategists Category:Sympathetic Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Egalitarian Category:Paragon Category:Normal Badass Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Reactionary Category:Protectors Category:Poor Category:Leaders Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Vengeful Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Defectors Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Traitor Category:Master Combatants Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Extremists Category:Famous Category:Victims Category:Anti Hero Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Passionate Learners